


I'm Yours Tonight

by virgoscully



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/M, FUCK YOU D&D, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, after the knighting scene and ignoring canon, events of 8x04 were altered, post-episode 8x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoscully/pseuds/virgoscully
Summary: Post knighting scene.Brienne has never felt so happy and Jaime was the reason, so he decided to talk to her alone about why he came to Winterfell.





	I'm Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the whole week crying and feeling like shit thinking about Brienne crying while Jaime left. This is not fair. I need her to be happy and fuck everything else that happened.  
> So I wrote this fic the way I wished the knighting scene could continue. 
> 
> (English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes)

_“Kneel, Lady Brienne”_

Nothing could catch her by surprise the way his words did. Brienne stood up and went into Jaime’s direction.

On her knees, Brienne starts to realize what it is happening. She will become a knight, for real. Her biggest dream, something she never thought it could possible. Jaime is making it possible, for her.

Brienne feels like the time froze at that moment. Their eyes meeting and it's like there is no one else in the room besides her and Jaime. There is no one else in the world that matters besides them.

That’s when it all started to come back to her.

She always knew there was “something” about their connection. It started as a bickering. Jaime used to feel amused by annoying her. He did it to pass the time when she was his captor. But then, Jaime saved her from being raped. He jumped into a pit to save her from a bear. He came back for her.

  
Suddenly, it was more. They both knew it, but never talked about it. They couldn’t. Life was already too hard, and they were always on opposite sides. And he loved his sister.

  
Brienne never let her foolish and naïve dreams affect her. She knew that, even if he'd started to see her differently, it was nothing but platonic. And that’s how she accepted their relationship.

It got a little harder since he gave her Oathkeeper and told her to leave Kings Landing. Their farewell were bittersweet, but she never felt so honored to keep a promise before. And it wasn’t only for Catelyn. It was for Jaime too.

They have said goodbye so many times already, but she knew that, deep down in her heart, he was never going anywhere. But she never hoped too much. Her admiration and compassion for Jaime grew and stayed hidden inside. It was a beautiful secret that she only dared to keep to herself.

That’s how Brienne lived her days. Fighting for the North, protecting Sansa and keeping her vows in the best way she could. But never taking the time to think about herself and her feelings.

But now Jaime is in Winterfell. She felt the walls around her falling down. Brienne never expected him to truly come to fight. But he did, without the Lannister army, only him. And Jaime seemed different, at least with her. He didn’t insult her or mocked her. He was serious but also kind to her. It was a good change, but it started to make her feel uneasy around him.

Jaime, then, asked to serve under her command and this meant more to Brienne than she could ever explain. Of course, she was grateful but never said anything else. Her heart was filled with happiness, even though she knew how hard it will be to win this war. But she let herself enjoy this moment, knowing that Jaime not only respected her but also wanted to fight beside her. Nothing could make her feel prouder of herself.

Until now. Now that she is Ser Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the seven kingdoms.

Her big blue eyes, still frozen and staring at Jaime’s feel so intimate that it’s like a declaration of everything they couldn’t put into words through all these years. They are so close, yet distant in this room, but nothing could ruin this moment.

But then she hears Tormund applauding. There are more people there, looking at them, and she completely forgot for a second.

  
Brienne, now coming back to reality, got up and nodded to Jaime. It felt like a very cheap thank you gesture, compared to what he just did for her. But she is at a loss of words and feeling too many things to react.

 _“I’m going sleep now, good night”_ , Jaime says goodbye to the group, with his eyes is fixating at Brienne's face until he leaves the room.

Brienne sat down in the same chair she was before, and she is quieter than before. They are all singing and having fun and drinking a lot of wine. But she doesn't feel like joining them, after all, it’s not wise to drink before a battle. So, she decided to go to her room and try to sleep as well.

 _“I’m going to get some rest and Podrick, don't drink too much”_ , she says it looking at him but in a hurry to leave. She was afraid that Tormund could follow her, but thankfully he was already too drunk to stand up.

Brienne's mind couldn’t stop thinking about this whole day. Everything feels so...unreal. Too good to be true. And the worst part is, she can't help but wonder why Jaime is being so nice to her.

_Why did he do that for me? Why did he care that I wasn’t a knight? Why did he dare to look at me that way? Why is he in the North in the first place?_

  
It was pointless to keep torturing herself, so she walked faster to her room, closed her door and started to get ready for bed. She just started to take her armor off when she hears a knock on her door. Of course, it's Jaime.

For a moment, there is nothing but silence between them. She couldn’t risk anything, and he came to her, so he should probably say something first.

  
Jaime seems nervous and anxious to talk, but their eyes, always longing for each other, is doing all the work. Jaime is looking at her with a tenderness she never saw before.

  
_“Ser Brienne… it sounds so, right…”_ , he almost whispered, breaking their comfortable silence.

Brienne gives him a shy smile and starts to blush, looking down trying hide from his curious eyes.  
  
He made his way inside her room and closed the door. It would seem like an invasive attitude, but they seem to be on the same page. The air between them is too heavy. So much desire, but nothing else to say. Even around the cold walls of Winterfell, the heat is growing.

 _“I just wanted to say…thank you, Ser Jaime. That was…”_ , Brienne couldn’t even finish her sentence. She wanted him to know how grateful she was, but words get lost in the way, especially when he’s looking at her so softly.

 _“That was what you deserved, Ser Brienne. You are the most honorable and loyal knight I’ve ever met. I admire you…so much”_ , Jaime decided to finish the sentence for her. He was never so honest about how he felt for her before.

 _Jaime Lannister admires me_ , Brienne thinks she is already dreaming. How is this even possible?

Brienne tried to say something else, but she needed to break the eye contact. It was too much. Too real. So, started to make herself look busy and put some wood in the fireplace, getting the room even warmer than already was.

Jaime noticed how avoidant she became and wondered if he had crossed the line, by saying that. He needed her to know that he wouldn't mock her. If he could he would erase the days he actually did it.

He walks closer to her. Brienne can now feel his breath under her. He raises his arm into her direction and touches chin, to make her look at him.

_“Brienne, I meant that. I would never joke about that. I needed you to know tonight...before the war begins that…”_

_“Jaime…”_ , It's a rare exception, but Brienne interrupts him by simply called him Jaime and it feels more personal than ever. Her voice like a plead, she didn’t know where this was going, but they were too far gone to deny.

Jaime caresses her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes to save every single moment of his touch.

 _“I…I came to Winterfell because of you”_ , he finally says, and she opens her eyes. They stared at each other and before she could say anything he closed their distance.

Their foreheads touched first and then his lips searched hers. All so delicate and slow. He gives small kisses in her lips and she is too shocked to move at first. He moves his hand to her hips and it makes them feel even closer. Like he never wanted her to leave.

It gets faster then, Brienne opened his mouth and he deepened the kiss. Tongues dancing and his hand caressing the curves of her waist. It felt like a lifetime, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

She's feeling more confident and moves her hand to his face. Caressing his beard. She was always wondering how it feels. Since the first time they met, he had a beard. It looked so good on him, she thought.

They only stopped kissing to catch some air.

Jaime touches her hand, interwinding their fingers and leads her to the bed. Brienne sits first, and he stands in front of her touching her blonde hair while kissing her lips. At that moment she feels so dizzy and living the moment that she lays down, making him lay down on top of her. It feels as natural as if they were waiting for this moment their whole lives.

He stops kissing her and caresses her whole face. They never looked at each other so closely. Brienne's eyes are the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen in his life. And she feels paralyzed by the intensity of his green eyes looking at her.

" _Brienne, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, but you need to know...I never felt this way before.",_ Jaime tries to reassure her, despite spending his whole life beside his sister, he is a different man now. He is Winterfell because of her, she made him want to fight for the living. She made him want to fight for his honor and keep his promises. She made him love her.

 _"I just wanna be here with you. I think I always did, but I could not ... I could not imagine you wanted this too. "_ , Brienne says it with a smile on her face. This is the second time Jaime saw her smile like this. The first time was when he was knighting her earlier. He is proud that he's the reason she is feeling happy.

 _"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. Maybe we can win, maybe we'll die. I honestly do not care anymore. The only thing that matters is that I'm yours tonight."_ , Jaime is almost whispering to her ear. Saying these words while he kisses her cheek. And she is so moved to hear it, that some tears start to show in her eyes.

Jaime uses his thumb to stop the tears from falling and she hugs him so tightly.

 _"I'm yours tonight."_ , Brienne whispers in his hear.

They stay cuddling for a long time. She is caressing Jaime's hair and they're both sleepy. She knows that tomorrow will be a hard day, but Brienne can't feel worried about any of that for now.

She has everything she needed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. I needed to let go of these feelings and this is how I'm coping with the pain.
> 
> :-)


End file.
